The Nth Degree
by awanbiru
Summary: An assignment in Siberia plus the Kiriyu Twins. If there be any degrees of annihilation, Kuran Kaname is fully entitled to regard himself razed to the nth degree. AU
1. Chapter 1 : The Death Machines

An assignment in Siberia plus the Kiriyu Twins. If there be any degrees of annihilation, Kuran Kaname is fully entitled to regard himself razed to the nth degree. The nth degree means "to the outmost degree/limit". Remember your maths equations? The algebraic convention for an arbitrary integer? Trending to infinity...

I don't own the VK characters.

Forgive my bad English. A non-native speaker is attempting to write here.

**The Nth Degree**

**Chapter 1: The Death Machines**

"I still don't understand why we have to bring him along," groused a slender, striking young man as he slung his heavy duffel bag onto his back, pointing a defiant finger at him.

The teen tugged at the collar of his olive green nicely fitted overcoat impatiently. Kaname could see his own reflection staring back blankly in the fashionably large mirrored sunglasses perched on that finely shaped nose. The airport was bustling with Christmas travellers; a large screen loomed in the background indicating arrivals and departures of aircrafts. Tacky plastic pines decorated with thousands of garish brightly lit ornaments and colourful plastic embellishments pricked his eyes. The sound of powerful jet engines amongst the din of Christmas tunes reverberated against the wall. Kaname hated travelling in those loud, combustible, hunkering pieces of metal. Those were death machines, and he was about to get on one of them. '_Splendid.' _Kaname was worried.

"Orders... We get them so, we follow. Just ignore him," a pale, equally good-looking teen answered tiredly, picking up his own identical black duffel bag and slung it on. Then, he lugged a twin handled monstrous 4 by 2 steel plated case. He too was wearing an olive green overcoat; it was slightly worn compared to his companion's. The first teen huffed indignantly and grabbed one of the handles, and then they hoisted the case up onto a trolley. Kaname stared at the two intriguing creatures as they ignored curious stares, weaving speedily through the crowd despite having the steel _coffin_ wheeled in front of them.

Inhaling deeply, Kaname followed the two teens towards the gates, dragging his luggage behind him. Kaname checked in his bags without a hitch, unlike the two _undertakers_ who has to charm their way through customs despite of having the proper paperwork for the steel plated crate.

Armed with a killer smile and his fancy sunglasses pushed up into his unholy silky silver hair, one of the _copies_ convinced the security that the two of them were too pretty good-looking to be terrorists and they were only transporting antique pieces to their family friend overseas as presents.

His partner was not amused, a frown marred his face as his twisted a key into a lock and popped the lid, revealing: a plain looking _katana_ with a bronze dragon coiling around the scabbard, two sets of dangerous looking daggers and a pair of _kodachis_. They are hunter weapons or anti-vampire weapons, whatever you call it lay innocently in there- disguised as relics.

In Kaname's opinion, the blades are not as intimidating as the matching tattoos on the left side of the the teen's neck. The matching outfits, those steel-toed boots they wear, the similar haircuts and their juvenile ear piercings made them stand out from the airport crowd. It amused Kaname because one of them wore a frown that could induce an avalanche while the other has a smile that could seduce anything on legs. The whole package made them look like the 'diabolical evil-twins of Christmas present'. They were indistinguishable but, dissimilar.

The cheery teenage ghoul lewdly joked he would be hiding the swords up in his pants if had the intention of hijacking a plane. The other one glared and slapped the ghoul hard behind the head and then apologized copiously for the misbehaviour. Miraculously, the middle-aged officers burst into a fit of good-natured laughter. They allowed the two juveniles to pass through, whishing them well and hoped that the twins would their holidays in the tundra.

The cheerful ghoulish twin stopped smiling the moment his brother took his arm and dragged him through the gates.

"Zero, remind me to freeze my ass out in the blizzard when we get there," the ghoul pouted, shook his arm free and naturally slipped it around his brothers's waist.

Kaname felt a pang of jealousy when Zero smiled and stole the sunglasses. He ruffled the silver mop affectionately.

"Oh geez, don't mess up my hair," the ghoul he snatched back his glasses.

"I would if you learn to quit flirting your way around and casting off saucy jokes like a frivolous air headed bimbo, Ichiru."

Suddenly, Ichiru pressed his body flush against his surprised copy and captured Zero's bewildered face dramatically with his long fingers. The sudden move caught the attention of the curious onlookers. Satisfied with the reactions, the Ichiru inched their faces closer, lowered his voice deliberately and spoke, "For you Zero, I would forever be your _girl._ Take me brother- whichever way you want me."

The crowd gasped, several faces blushed- hands covered mouths in shock. "Shut up, Ichiru!" Zero rolled his eyes, shoved his younger brother off roughly. Ichiru stumbled a few steps back but the evil, satisfied smirk had been permanently etched onto his face.

Zero turned away, cursing and muttering empty threats; his cheeks burn bright red right up to his ears. The crowd parted to give way as Zero stomped towards the seats, dumped his carry-on bag unceremoniously onto the tiled floor. Then, Zero glowered and plunked his body on the moulded plastic a few seats away from Kaname. Zero tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Ichiru was still snikering when he walked up to join them at the seats. Kaname cleared his throat and raised an amused eyebrow at Zero. He did not say anything but Zero snarled at him, "Shut it, Kuran!" Kaname raised both of his hands in mock surrender. The vampire hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stretched his long legs out in front of him- Zero was exhausted.

In the corner of his eyes, Kaname caught Kiriyu Ichiru, the younger half of the pair- glaring daggers at him at the other end of the seats. Ichiru puts his sunglasses back on and stared at the airplanes lined outside of the huge glass windows- imitating a bug. Kaname chuckled inwardly because the only things the Kiriyu twins have in common are their unpredictably explosive temper, their innate talent of being impudently abrasive and of course their irresistibly drool-worthy-good-looks. Kaname wouldn't acknowledge it openly. _'Well, at least one of them was unaware of the last said trait to flaunt it to his benefit.'_ Kaname could not say the same for the younger twin.

Kaname glanced over to Kiriyu Zero at the other end of the row of plastic seats. Zero was pinching and massaging the bridge of his nose, in between of his eyebrows to make his headache go away. Obviously, the silver haired trigger happy killer was tired from all the hunter related assignments thrown at him in between classes, schoolwork and prefect duties.

_Oh, woe and here I am, Kuran Kaname the pureblood vampire prince stuck with two of the most ruthless vampire hunters over the holidays; about to travel coach for a joint assignment in Siberia. I feel peachy, just plain peachy._

* * *

**So here's the catch**: I've been on a work trip with a dear friend of mine (about 3 weeks ago) and I came out with this draft. She read it and laughed because we were looking at my story traffic data for another fic I wrote. There were over 4,+++ views for the 11 chapters but I got less than 20 reviews. Wierd? Cruel? Unfair? Sure... "But I don't mind," I said. "The numbers are proof that people do read the story, I'm happy besides not everyone's shameless like the two of us. Not pressure. It's a free world," I blabbed. She laughed saying that I'm a pathetic writer in denial. Whaaa...? That episode ended just like that.

Precisely 2.75 hours ago, we; Lily and I being twisted best of friends and all got into a stupid riff and she posed this challenge. I cannot post a new chapter to this story unless I get at least 20 reviews per chapter. The hits wouldn't count. She must've been crazy. So, forget it people. With that kind of trending and my sucky chapter... THIS will be the one and ONLY chapter. Don't bother to review. I won't have to continue writing that way and I could devote my _resources _(time/ energy/ brain power/ bad temper) and focus on torturing my _slaves_ (co-workers/underlings/victims) and whatever to earn big bucks for our bloodsucking _corporation_... because I'm a loyal idiot who won't even rest even though I'm physically/emotionally below par and approaching MY limit.

Thank you for reading and I repeat, you had just read the DRAFT. There're tons of mistakes. I'll just monitor the stats and that'll tell me you've read. Coz I've lost my faith in getting feedbacks. Period. And I'm sorry for going bonkers. I've a lot of angst to vent out. Excuse me, I have to search for something to punch.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Twins

I don't own the VK characters. There are references to the other two fics that I've written, The Midori Incident(TMI) and The Black Iris(TBI). Why/how Ichiru is alive and look like Zero? Read TMI. Who the heck is Kazuki? Read TBI. When did Zero and Kaname 'got together'? Read TBI. Yeah, I'm sneaky; I want you to read all of it and puke over my bad grammar. ;p

^_^ ...but... I have a beta now! *dances in circles* You will suffer no more! Unless, you hate the story. Just flame me. I have an extinguisher ready... I call it constructive criticism.

Read away.

* * *

**Beta : **Her Little Doll

**The Nth Degree**

**Chapter 2: The Twins **

They boarded the aircraft, settling in their economy class seats; Ichiru got the window, pulling Zero to sit on his right and leaving Kaname to take the one by the aisle. Their long legs touched the seats in the front row, Zero cursed the Hunter Association for having peanuts for brains; booking such seats when they clearly could at least get the roomier ones by the emergency exit. It must have been the unspoken vampire hatred they harboured towards him and his brother; hunter turned vampire or not, vampires were vampires. Zero's headache escalated; he groaned and shut his eyes. He was thirsty and he needed a damned blood tablet; the delectable scent of Kaname beside him made it worse.

Sure, the pureblood vampire would likely oblige if he wanted to have a _little sip_ of that glorious nectar in the lavatory. Heck, the bastard enjoyed it every time he latched greedily onto that smooth, creamy and delicious neck; the recollection of the hate filled violent _payback_ session subsequent to the gluttonous feeding sent dangerous heat pooling down to a certain part of his anatomy. Yes, he and Kaname were having an affair- or were they secret lovers, friends with benefits, or fuck buddies? Whatever, he could not find a way to describe it; they lusted for each other but they were definitely not exactly friends, period. However, the mere thought of it was turning him on and he could not afford to be turned on when he was conveniently sandwiched between the pureblood prince and his brother. He could literally feel Kaname's eyes on him.

_The bastard is always horny._

Cool fingers touched his forehead and then they moved to his temples, massaging them. "Hey, get some sleep once we're airborne." Zero recognized the voice as Ichiru's, gentle and concerned,

"Can't," Zero grunted back.

The prodding fingers felt good; they moved down to his shoulders. Ichiru must have turned sideways in his seat to get better access because a stewardess politely told him to buckle his seatbelt. Zero opened his eyes and saw Ichiru doing as he was told, his silver bangs shadowing his face as he clicked the buckle.

'You can't or you won't?' Zero saw the amethyst eyes imploring him. They were hunters; lowering their guard in the presence of a vampire was unthinkable, especially if that vampire was a pureblood. Well, Ichiru knew about him feeding off Kaname, by tasting it out in his blood because they did occasionally feed on one another, but Zero thanked the heavens his brother was oblivious about what they had on the side. Kaname would suffer a slow torturously excruciating death in Ichiru's hands, if the younger twin found out. They had been very careful for they could not bear to imagine Yuuki's reaction if she found out her two most important people, the two bitter arch rivals were actually merrily screwing each other senseless.

"We'll switch seats. I'll guard your sleep," Ichiru offered.

Guilt surged inside Zero when he saw Kaname's smirk. Zero had fallen asleep dozens of time in Kaname's presence, after they.. had their _trade sessions_.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ichiru nudged him out of his reverie.

"No, nothing. Just lend me your shoulder and I'll rest a bit," Zero remembered Ichiru liked to be depended on, to be touched and be made important.

Zero was right; his mirror image broke into a pleased 1000 Mega Watt smile, his eyes twinkling unlike those fake ones he frequently wore. Ichiru leaned in and kissed the corner of Zero's left eye, an unspoken act of his love for him. Zero was sure Kaname caught everything because he could feel the simpering pain creeping back into his temples. He had a headache all right; the brown haired vampire had been amplifying it all along as his jealousy burned in his blood. Zero cursed himself for saturating himself in that sinfully delectable poison; he could feel Kaname's emotions through it and he was pretty sure it worked the other way round too. He glared at Kaname warningly. '_Stop it fool, before you bust my head open.'_

Kaname pulled on his mask of calm and focused his attention on the stewardess who was demonstrating the way to put on the oxygen mask, in case of an emergency. '_Does she know there are three bloodsuckers on board?' _thought the pureblood vampire.

Kaname could feel Zero's hunger rising. They could not carry the blood tablets on their person due to the airline regulations against pharmaceutical drugs in the cabin. He could not simply feed the vampire hunter in the presence of his twin. Zero looked as pale as sheet. Unfortunately, Zero would have to endure thirsting during the whole journey.

The take off was smooth. Picking up a magazine, Kaname began reading. Ichiru had pulled Zero's head to rest against his right shoulder and urged him to sleep. The open display of genuine brotherly affection was rare from the Kiriyu twins considering the twisted bloodied circumstances of their past. Kaname saw Zero casually reach for Ichiru's right arm and hold onto it, their shoulders touching. The younger twin whispered something and patted Zero's head; in response Zero smiled softly and closed his eyes. It seemed that the two had gotten past their issues and grudges; they had moved on. Kaname's heart lurched; Zero had never smiled to him like that and strangely, he wanted it.

Kaname was supposed to go on the assignment with Zero alone. They were to attend a gathering arranged by a European pureblood vampire in the middle of the Siberian nowhere, Zero acting as his bodyguard. The pureblood, Gregory _who-the-hell-knows-how-to-pronounce-the-surname_ had been suspected of developing a new soldier drug for vampires. It was rumoured that the drug enhanced a vampire's ability exponentially, a useful tool in war. They were later to seek and destroy the drug producing plant; as for Kaname, he was to take out the pureblood vampire if capture was impossible.

_What is it with this obsession with drugs? This is getting old..._

Zero had been on missions non-stop since two weeks ago and was on the verge of burning out so the Association had ordered Kiriyu Ichiru to go instead. They had to send a vampire hunter with him as _insurance _and the twins were the only ones available at that time, for the reason human hunters would turn into potential Level-A snacks.

So for the mission, Ichiru would be posing as an ordinary Level-D vampire and hiding his hunter identity. Kaname could still recall the look of horror on Zero's face upon hearing the decision, knowing the bitter animosity between his brother and the pureblood would surely lead to bloodshed within minutes. Citing two Kiriyu's would be much better than one, he had managed to convince the hunter elders and they had let him tag along. Kaname believed Zero was only trying to protect Ichiru from him as latter was loose cannon capable of treason and blackmail; a lethally damaging combination if matched to Kaname's worn thin thread of trust towards the hunters.

Kaname stole a look at Zero again, surprised to find both teens were dozing off defenselessly. They looked innocent and childlike with Ichiru resting his head on top of Zero's, their long left fingers intertwining. Kaname reached out to brush a strand of silver away from Zero's eye, admiring the long eyelashes brushing against the perfectly flawless skin. As he traced the high cheekbones, the boy muttered something. Kaname panicked when Zero caught Kaname's wrist in an iron grip bringing it down to rest on his jeans clad thigh. Removing it would surely wake the vampire hunter so Kaname left it there. The strong finger felt pleasantly warm against his skin, he smiled bitterly. '_He must have thought it was Ichiru's hand.'_

Kazuki, their guardian had volunteered to come along but he had asked to watch over Yuuki instead. The grand irony of the two Level-D vampire hunters were turned by the allegedly mad pureblood Hiou Shizuka never cease to amuse Kaname. Kazuki, unlike Shizuka was a unique character; cold, calculating and cynical in appearance but strangely compassionate to the vampire hunter twins and his sister Kuran Yuuki. Both boys were turned by Shizuka, Zero on the night their parents were slaughtered by the mad pureblood vampire, abandoned in hatred and revenge left in Cross Kaien's care. She had turned the younger twin Ichiru, during her renegade period to save him from his fragile health but sealed him as a human.

In a flurry of twists and turns, the pair was reunited. It was then Kaname discovered Yuuki's obsession with Zero was as great as his, that he and Zero were no longer rivals for Yuuki's heart. Instead, he now had to secretly compete with his own sister for the vampire hunter. However, with Ichiru back in the picture, that competition may be futile as Zero had explicitly reciprocated his twin's affections.

Associating with a lower class vampire was unacceptable of in the pureblood world, reminiscing the tragedy of Shizuka and her lover. Kaname could only take on Kazuki's stance; to watch and sustain the silver haired hunter, while keeping his true emotions suppressed. In Zero's eyes, he was the arrogant pureblood using the teen solely for his pleasure.

Kaname studied the strong callused finger curling around his wrist and sighed. Other vampires would try to kill the vampire hunter for the innocent act; he was a revered powerful pureblood, untouchable and sacred to his kind. Pathetically, he who could very much kill anything obstructing his way, had a weakness for an ex-human vampire hunter.

0000000000

Ichiru shivered as he stepped out of the aircraft; strong icy wind whipped his hair against his face, his overcoat flapping wildly as he stepped off the tarmac to join his older brother and a very sharp looking brown haired _youth_ below.

Zero had the carry-on bag with him, holding it on his right while stuffing the other hand in his pocket, shielding it from the cold. The angry wind blew the thick white wool scarf riotously behind him. It was a present from Kazuki, matching his own. She had knitted his in black, using her ungodly speed to finish the four foot long thing in twenty minutes, scaring the daylights out of him. Chuckling mischievously, she had explained it reflected his heart perfectly; the dark one, the evilly diabolical half. Ichiru refused to agree with her. Kazuki was like Shizuka but she had none of the latter's eerie grace. Kazuki was a horribly self-righteous, chivalrous, a pureblood who had seriously gone wrong; a fighter for her race. Shizuka in contrast, was self-serving, forever driven by her hate and greed for vengeance.

Ichiru stopped halfway down the slippery frosty steps when he saw Kaname take off his own grey, expensive cashmere scarf and wound it around the peculiarly compliant Zero's neck. '_You could at least tell him to mind his own business and gut him, Zero.'_

Ichiru rushed down, extracted the grey thing as it was a venomous snake and shoved it back to Kaname. Zero was his and he dragged his brother towards the airport building, leaving the bewildered pureblood behind.

As predicted, the steel case caused trouble again and Kaname had resorted to bribing the customs without even batting an eye to clear their way through; money talks. It could have been worse if Zero had brought his gun along. Zero had resorted to use the kodachi whenever he had an assignment abroad. It was a slight disadvantage because Zero was not as skilful and swift as Ichiru when it came to sword fighting. Zero was good but Ichiru was way better; it took cunning and calm to be a great swordsman- traits Ichiru had inherited from their father. Zero had a short temper, so he preferred to blast his enemies away in a single shot. Too bad Zero had to leave the gun in Kazuki's care.

They were received by a sharply dressed vampire, one of Kazuki's contacts; meaning a vampire mercenary. Zero signaled Ichiru to suppress his hunter aura as the blond Level-B approached Kaname and bowed. The Level-B's accent was thick and heavy as he introduced himself as an Isaac Kraus; obviously of an Aryan descent.

Kaname in turn introduced both of them as his escorts and the wide blue eyes studied them in open admiration. Isaac obviously assumed they were Kaname's servants- Level-Ds turned by the pureblood- and praised Kaname for his exquisite taste. Zero wanted test his aptitude in burning the noble to cinders but Ichiru nudged him to be patient. Zero knew Kaname was enjoying himself too well at the moment though the pureblood did not show any sign of it; humiliating and teasing Zero was one of his newfound hobbies.

Zero got his revenge when Ichiru somehow tricked the noble into carrying the steel plated case to the car. Zero impishly mouthed the words '_I love you_' silently to his brother, knowing Kaname would catch everything. Ichiru winked, watching smugly as Isaac heaved the heavy case into the back of a black MPV with very much difficulty. He dared not to curse at them in the presence of the pureblood. Zero and Ichiru chucked the rest of the luggage in, their duffle bags and the suitcases.

Kaname ignored the whole bag war and stepped into the vehicle, acting like the high and mighty pureblood he should be.

They arrived at the hotel after a twenty minute car ride through the city, listening to Isaac's briefing on the drug laboratory. The mercenaries had gathered intelligence on it and were waiting for subsequent orders; they were not entirely pleased when the higher uppers had instructed them to stand down and relay the case to Kaname, a highly commended pureblood who had the power to _deal_ with another similar to his pedigree.

Too bad the mercenaries had no clue about Kazuki's real identity or else she would have been their first choice. Kazuki, unlike Kaname would have no qualms to waste her time delivering judgment, absorbing her targets' vampirism, and then perfecting it as her own. A lowly thing to do but it was her right as a mercenary, a payment in blood. She was possibly stronger than Kaname, a furnace of deadly force.

Both Zero and Ichiru still had recurring nightmares after _witnessing_ horrendous visions that came together with drinking from her. They would suffer for days, trying to harness the uncontrollable power coursing in their veins as she watched on unwearyingly, guiding them to become more and more like a monster that she really was. Subsequently, they steered clear of her unless it was absolutely inevitable almost desperately so they could at least cling to the tiniest speck of humanity left. Plus it had been difficult to keep things secret from the Hunters Association.

Zero realized Isaac had checked them into the suite when Ichiru dramatically smacked his own head in the elevator; obviously detesting the idea of bunking together with Kaname. Zero shrugged it off and pleaded Ichiru with bear with it. He too did not like the idea at all. Being in close quarters with the pureblood always lead from one thing to another; their raging hormones coupled with the love for blood were not a good combination, especially with Ichiru being around.

The blond Isaac had cheerily led them into the suite, showing them the _necessities_ Kazuki had instructed him to provide for the party laid out on the dining table; weapons, blades and a large duffle-bag suspiciously smelling like plastic explosives. Ichiru assessed them all with a satisfied smug plastered on his face. Isaac handed a set of car keys to Zero, telling him the four-wheel drive was parked in a warehouse three blocks away from the hotel. He would have to drive it out later.

They were led into the back of the suite, revealing two rooms. The blond showed Kaname his quarters leaving both Ichiru and Zero in the hallway. Ichiru grinned as he tugged his brother into the other room, obviously glad they were separated from the other vampires.

The room was spacious and equipped with a queen sized bed to which the younger twin had playfully dived into, burrowing under the thick covers, sending the pillows flying down to the thick red carpet. Zero laughed. Then Ichiru crawled out from underneath the mess and pulled Zero to sit on the edge of the four-poster wooden bed, he laid his head on Zero's lap

"So what will it be, Zero...?"

"Huh?"

Ichiru reached up to play with Zero's soft silvery hair; the fingers had moved to his lips, tracing them suggestively. Those amethyst eyes had taken on a darker shade, turning them almost violet and Zero knew them too well. His twin was angry.

"Well, since we're stuck with his royal highness, are you going to bunk with _him_ or me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A faint tint of red anger spread across the younger twin's pale face and Zero caught his brother's hand, placing it back down against Ichiru's chest.

"I'm taking the couch," he growled, shoved Ichiru's head off his lap and rose to his feet, turning his back to his brother. His gut twisting and wrenching in alarm he realized; _Ichiru knows._

0000000000

Kaname studied the map spread out on the table lazily. Cursing whoever had the nerves to set up a drug processing plant in the middle of the icy nowhere had to be a moron or a fucking genius. A moron because it would make it harder for the three of them to haul whatever they had to out there undetected in order to blow the place up and a genius because the sheer desolateness of the location was enough to discourage any idiots from going to the trouble to sneak up into it. He groaned out loud because apparently the three of them were indeed idiots.

The smell of garlic sautéing and the sound of a chopping knife from the kitchen roused him. He set the map back onto the dining table and paced carefully, catching sight of a silver head working by the stove. Something was broiling in a pot and the cook was dumping chopped meat in a saucepan. He cleared his throat and the teen spun around to meet his eyes, his right hand held a knife; poised for action.

"What do you want?" The amethyst eyes blazed in irritation as he asked coldly, and then turned back, setting down the knife to toss the contents in the saucepan haughtily. Kaname studied the stiff teen as he sprinkled in some salt, brushing his hand off on the back of his light blue, slightly tattered jeans. The round necked, white long sleeved t-shirt revealed the imposing tattoo on the left side of the slender neck, the soft silvery hair he loved so much brushing against pale skin.

Sensing that they were alone in the suite, assuming the other of the vampire hunter pair must have gone out to get the car with Isaac earlier; Kaname moved closer, his hands reached out and embraced the teen around the waist. Enjoying the warmth emitting from the strong back, kissing the nape but to his surprise, the body tensed and the teen's head snapped back; the eyes red and angry.

Kaname smirked as he captured the supple lips with his, turning the vampire hunter around, savouring and coaxing the pliant mouth while maneuvering them until he had him securely pinned against the refrigerator. Kaname groaned when the silver haired teen opened his mouth, granting entry to his eager tongue. When the long pale fingers began to snake into his chocolate tresses, Kaname shuddered in delight. Fangs nipped at Kaname's lower lip, sucking the blood sensuously.

Suddenly, Kaname was pushed away and the vampire hunter laughed, supporting his head up with the palm of his hand as his body racked and doubled over. It was at that moment Kaname realized, he had the wrong twin and Zero was standing mutely by the main entrance, his face devoid of emotion.

* * *

**A/N-** Walla...! Or should I say voilà? Whatever.. I like the first version better. ^^ I shall introduce my beta, Her Little Doll, and your savior from reading my horrendous grammatical-phrasal-EVERTHING blunders. You're awesome Doll! Thanks a million.. Minna, you should read her stories or your life wouldn't be complete. ;p My obsession with the Kiriyu twins and Shizuka was spawned by her stories.

Okay 157 (158 - me=157) people read the first chapter up to now (17/3/2011 0617hrs +0800 UTC). So minus 20 who reviewed... 137 had given me the silent treatment. Maybe you hate it, ne? Kekekeke... 50% kidding. Thank you for reading people. I would love to hear your opinions but it's ok. No pressure. Thanks again.

Well, thank you for the 20 reviewers who had reviewed. I loooooooooooove you guys. Except for Lily. I _hate_ you as usual. :p I'm not counting your review and counted Erinias's as double. So thank you *inhale*... Vampire Lover 4ever n ever(being the 1st is always lucky), **realdarkangel**(..and..he's jealous again ;p). **Elspethie**(love you..update soon coz I'm dyin ere ^3^), **ben4kevin**(Muaahs..), **vivace**(will you let me read?), **wintereve**(I wrote), **mpiedz**(Muashss to you...), **firda**(Sibuk ke sekarang?), **Ichirulovesme**(TQ!), **paris barud**(sadly maths made the world go round), **Erinias** (I do understand an itty-bit of Spanish), **AyanamiRei**(Don't say that..TQ dear), **Kim** (Where have you been?),** Yulia**(Okie dokie), **AnimeOtaku10000**(Okie dokie..Review ch 2 for me), **kitty 300**(review this one too please), **Her Little Doll** (I wanna hug you), and **xoxoxDiamantxoxox** (Magst du dieses Kapitel? You're a gem. Sorry if I screw the sentence up. I tried). There... thank you, thank you, thank yoooooou~...!

Chapter 3 will only be released after the 40th review to this story is posted. The 'challenge' is still on. Damn you Lily..


End file.
